Incomprensible
by Nybell
Summary: Su mirada, su caracter, sus acciones, sus pensamientos... todo en él es incomprensible, sin embargo, ella lo ama y siempre ha sido así. Una pequeña conversación que puede acercarla un poco más al verdadero ser de Kaname.


**DISCLAIMER: **Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino. Yo cumpló mis ambiciones fangirl sólo por ocio usando a sus personajes!

Esta vez después de algun tiempo vengo con este pequeño fic que se me ocurrio mientras jugaba en el ps2 (?) es algo así como una mini continuación de romance ;O; disfrutenlo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>No te comprendo. Con tus palabras me dices una cosa, con tus actos me demuestras otra ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? Incluso ahora espero poder resolver esto algún día…<em>

—Yuuki. —La voz de Kaname resonó rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

—¿Qué pasa? Oniisama —preguntó la chica saliendo súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

Ambos permanecían sentados dentro de un carruaje con destino a algún lugar cerca del pueblo donde Yuuki había crecido, cerca de la academia Cross y de los recuerdos que no podía dejar atrás.

—Me preguntaba por qué estabas tan pensativa —dijo Kaname acercándose a la cara de su hermana.

—Es que no comprendo porque tan de repente decidiste que debíamos ir a visitar al director Cross —respondió, sonrojándose un poco. Aunque la cercanía con Kaname no fuese algo del otro mundo, aún era algo que le ponía nerviosa.

—Dije que era una sorpresa, así que por favor se paciente —respondió, mientras miraba su rostro.

_Tras esa mirada debe haber algo prohibido, algo a lo que no puedo llegar por más que intente profundizarme en ella. Pensé que después de aquel día en el que fui tuya por primera vez había logrado conocerte, pero no he llegado ni al 50% de tu ser._

Yuuki retiró su cara y observó por la ventana la fila de árboles que parecía nunca terminar ¿Desde cuando el bosque había crecido tanto? Realmente no podía deducir que tan lejos se encontraba del lugar donde todo había iniciado. Kaname puso distancia entre ella y aquel sitio; pero ahora la acercaba de nuevo.

—Debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que saliste de casa —dijo él con la intención de no permanecer en silencio. Podía perfectamente mantenerse callado y observar a Yuuki por horas; pero sabía que era algo que la incomodaba.

—No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo fue.

Era algo no muy usual, pero más que conversar con Kaname deseaba escuchar sólo el ruido de las llantas del carruaje contra el piso uniforme del bosque; dirigir su mirada hacia él y enfrentar lo que sea que hubiese dentro de ella en esos momentos.

_Hay algo asfixiándome, un sentimiento de intranquilidad. Tú conoces ya todo lo que hay en mi y sin embargo yo… _

Llevó la mirada hacia sus rodillas mientras con las manos jugueteaba con las puntas del vestido que llevaba puesto ese día. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mirar el rostro de Kaname, no obstante, la cobardía se apoderaba de ella y no parecía haber nada que pudiera ayudarle.

_Como lo supuse, aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar dentro de Kaname-oniisama. _

¿Qué podía descubrir que fuese tan temible? Se percataba de lo oscuro y maligno que llegaba a ser, a veces, su hermano mayor. Lo tenía en claro todo el tiempo, tal vez él no era una buena persona, tal vez sus intenciones no eran serlo, sin embargo, a ella poco le interesaba eso.

Finalmente, tras cansarse de evitar mirarlo y no encontrar nada más en que distraerse, levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los suyos intentando ver cualquier cosa que le fuese útil para adentrarse un poco más en su interior. Ya se había entregado a él, ya había dado su corazón por completo y era tarde para sentir miedo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Yuuki?

Escuchar su voz tan de repente la hizo estremecerse. Sin importar el tiempo, Yuuki siempre sucumbiría ante él. Era algo vergonzoso pero inevitable para ella.

—Oniisama… —Dudaba entre hablar o no, pero si ya una vez se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él y las cosas no habían acabado mal, esta ocasión no tenía porque ser diferente.

—Puedes hablar con confianza —aseguró.

Yuuki respiró profundamente. —No entiendo porque quieres llevarme ahora a aquel lugar, pensé que no querrías que regresara nunca.

—Jamás dije algo como eso, si te lleve lejos fue para protegerte.

—Aún hay peligro para mí ahí.

—Pero ahora soy capaz de protegerte mejor.

—¿Y antes no podías?

—Antes… incluso yo estaba desprotegido.

Deseaba preguntar el por qué; pero algo en su interior le decía que Kaname no respondería sinceramente a esa pregunta.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Temes que pase algo malo? ¿O realmente no quieres regresar?

—Quiero hacerlo. Siempre lo desee…

El carruaje quedo en silencio nuevamente.

_No pude dejar de añorar el pasado aunque mi presente con él fuese precioso para mí también… Kaname-oniisama lo sabe perfectamente, aun así, yo no conozco cuales son sus sentimientos acerca de eso._

—¿Tú también deseas regresar?

—Si no fuera así no lo estaría haciendo —respondió con una sonrisa elegante.

—No te creo —dijo Yuuki secamente. Kaname sólo escapaba de sus preguntas, no estaba siendo honesto.

—Eso es muy cruel, Yuuki.

—Creo que ya es costumbre entre nosotros ¿Cierto? Es como si compitiéramos por ver quien puede llegar a ser más cruel con el otro.

—¿Piensas que soy cruel contigo?

—Por supuesto. No sé nada acerca de lo que piensas o haces realmente, me ocultas muchas cosas y en cambio, tu conoces bien todo acerca de mi.

—No puedo evitar estar siempre al pendiente de ti y observarte, es de esa manera que he llegado a conocerte.

—Yo también te he observado sólo a ti desde que era pequeña, he estado al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, incluso ahora… y no conozco muchas cosas. Día tras día, siempre hay una mentira nueva, pero aun así continuo creyendo en ti ciegamente. Prácticamente, me dejo engañar por ti.

—Entonces ¿Deseas conocer a la persona que hay tras de mi?

—Que me hagas esa pregunta es innecesario ¿No es normal que quiera hacerlo? Conocer a la persona de la que estoy enamorada. Quiero saber todo acerca de esa persona.

Había algo oprimiendo su pecho, Yuuki luchaba contra esa sensación, si quería llegar un poco más allá de los pensamientos de Kaname tenía que soportarlo y encarar a su hermano.

—Comienza preguntándote que es lo que sabes sobre mí.

—Tu nombre, un poco de la historia de tu pasado… también conozco algunas de tus virtudes, por ejemplo, eres inteligente.

—¿Y que hay de mis defectos?

—Eres mentiroso y manipulador, tal vez no seas de fiar.

—Y he cometido muchos pecados. No hay nada más sobre mí que eso. Soy sólo un pecador.

—Pero tienes más virtudes, no creo que sólo haya cosas malas en ti.

—¿Realmente lo crees? Es algo que yo mismo desconozco.

—Bueno… aun si sólo hay pecados en ti. Quiero conocerlos.

—¿Quieres conocerlos? Si me pusiera a contártelos uno a uno nos tomaría mucho tiempo, la ventaja es que tenemos la eternidad de nuestro lado; pero, realmente me odiarías después de conocerme.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Kaname redujo la distancia que había entre ellos y tomó sus manos.

—No sé si me creerás, pero eres la primera persona que desea conocerme sin importar las consecuencias.

—Ya te lo dije y también lo demostré, a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos por ti son muy fuertes. No hay manera en que pueda reprimirlos. No me conformo con saber que estas al tanto de mi, también quiero entender a la persona que eres.

—Déjale eso a la eternidad, hay mucho tiempo para que averigües todo acerca de mí —susurró a su oído.

—No te prometo nada. Soy impaciente.

Kaname se acercó a los labios de su hermana y robo de ellos un beso.

—Así es mejor para mí, de esa manera sé que planeas quedarte conmigo durante más tiempo. Mientras más tardes en conocerme, estaré seguro de tenerte a mi lado.

—Tonto —dijo Yuuki separando su cara con un leve sonrojo.

Claro que en sus planes no estaba el alejarse de él, era algo inconcebible; pero las palabras correctas no saldrían para explicárselo, incluso tal vez el ya lo sabía y sólo jugaba, después de todo le encantaba hacerla desesperar, era una de las tantas maneras retorcidas de mostrarle su amor.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres regresar a aquel sitio? —volvió a preguntar Yuuki.

—No realmente, es sólo que por ahora estoy haciendo una excepción.

—¿Por qué?

—Quizás lo sabrás después.

Yuuki suspiró.

Correcto. Por cada 5 pasos que él daba hacia su interior, ella sólo daba uno; pero poco a poco, de la mejor manera que pudiera, iba a lograr conocer las diferentes facetas tras esa mirada. No se rendiría nunca.

_No te comprendo. Cuando parece que por fin me he topado con algo resulta que aún tengo mucho más por descubrir. Al menos, ahora también sé que eres un tramposo y de esta manera haces que permanezca siempre interesada en ti ¿Verdad? Si es alguna clase de reto, lo aceptaré. Después de todo se trata de la persona más valiosa que tengo. Sin importar el tiempo que me tome o de las cosas dolorosas que pueda llegar a experimentar, quiero conocerte. Hasta entonces, justo como dijiste, tenemos la eternidad de nuestro lado._


End file.
